Your Emotional Support Human
by lisiqe
Summary: You are an emotional support human, an entry-level job created when the monsters came up to the surface. You are hired by Queen Toriel to help her friend Sans and his brother Papyrus get more used to humans. It was supposed to be two skeletons, That number though has Quadrupled. (Things to expect, this is a Reverse Harem with an Asexual Reader. List of AU's used listed inside.)
1. Chapter 1

I'm moving my work from Archive to here, so most of the stuff will be older writing.

Characters/AU's

Sans/Papyrus - Undertale

Blue/Stretch - UnderSwap

Red/Edge - Underfell

Wine/Coffee - FellSwap Gold

* * *

You are an Emotional Support Human, which basically sounds like the human version of the animal variety that humans had. Which it was, in some sense, your primary job was to help monsters get more used to humans. Most monsters from the underground did not have any experience dealing with humans and those that did had no positive experiences. So the job was made to help them get used to humans and start having a more normal life on the surface, to integrate themselves into society on the surface. Right now monsters were keeping to themselves, making small housing areas around Mt. Ebbot, the mountain which used to contain them underground, and while they still came to shop in the human city you could tell they felt uncomfortable. Technically the job was an entry-level one since no degree was needed. After all, you were not there to evaluate or diagnose the patients. Still, there was so sort of stigma associated with the job. Most humans felt like the monsters would treat them more like pets than actual humans. So there wasn't a long line of humans signing up.

It still came as a surprise to you when you got a personal call from the Queen of the Monsters herself Toriel. You were not the first human she had tried to hire. More like the fourth, but sadly none were able to keep up with her best friend and his brother. Your charges, as you found out, were two skeletons that went by the names of Sans and Papyrus. Sans was more of the lay around, pun throwing type but kept to himself. While Papyrus was more like a puppy, excited about the new world. It was decided between you and Toriel, who had spoken to Sans about it, that you were to live with the skeletons. It was not an uncommon arrangement, but it would be a first for you. Traveling from your apartment to whoever your charge took a lot of time and gas in the past, plus the lease of your apartment had ended about the same time as this job started. So it made sense to all parties that you lived with them. Originally you were supposed to meet with Sans before the move but there seemed to have been an emergency at his home and Sans had been unable to meet you. Toriel had called him and even though he seemed a bit distracted he had agreed with the living situation as well as hiring you.

It was currently about eight in the morning, August first, the agreed-upon start day, and well your nerves were starting to get the best of you. This was your job, one that you quite enjoyed but you were still going to be living with complete strangers. You breathed in, held it for a few seconds as the taxi drove away, and let it out as you walked to the front door. At first, no one answered, you stood there wondering if maybe the doorbell was broken. You tried knocking but once again no one answered. There had been a slight movement at the window but it stopped as soon as you looked over. Did you imagine it? If there had been anyone them moving away would have made the curtain move right? Were you mistaken on what day? No, you had marked it down when the agreement was made, double-checking with Toriel, then triple-checked the night before. Maybe you came too early? You were about to call Toriel, phone out and about to hit call when a voice called out to you from behind.

"Hello human! How can we help you?" You put your phone away and turned around to meet your charges. There stood two skeletons, both of which seemed to be dressed in workout gear seemingly having come back home from exercising. From what you learned from Toriel it seemed way out of character for Sans but not Papyrus. They both seemed quite eager to meet you though, not too surprising since not many humans came out near the mountains that the monsters called home.

"Hello, I was hired as your Emotional Support Human. Toriel said that you were informed of my arrival, yes?" The smile on the taller one, Papyrus you believe, grew much bigger, he looked almost like he was going to burst with excitement.

"Yes! Sans told me he had been talking to the Queen about that. There's kind of been a change in plans but we do have a room set up for you!" Change in the plan? This was news for you, was that why no one answered the door? Papyrus was then right up next to you. The skeleton, who you originally thought was Sans, smiled sheepishly. "I am Papyrus." So you were right. "This here is Blueberry he and his brother, Stretch, are staying as well. There are also a couple of others."

That was definitely not what you expected. You had been hired to help two skeletons but it seemed the numbers have more than doubled. Another deep breath, held for three and let out. Finally, you asked. "How many are there now in total?"

"Eight?" It sounded almost as if it were a question. The number seemed to a quadrupled and well this wasn't really what you signed up for, did Toriel know?

"I need to call Queen Toriel, I wasn't expecting so many." You couldn't even make it down one step before you were hugged by both of the skeletons.

"Don't leave!" Blueberry basically pleaded you could feel Papyrus from behind you nodding along. Then Blueberry stared up at you, and you were wrecked. You were weak to kittens and puppies. Tiny animals with sad eyes that just made you want to keep them forever. It seems you can now add small skeletons to the list of can't resist. He wasn't much shorter than you though, you were about a head taller than him. Which Papyrus also had on you as well, but Blueberry was looking up at you and you sighed in defeat.

"I won't, promise. I'll still do the job but I still need to talk to Queen Toriel about what is going on." You were squeezed by both skeletons suddenly before you were let go.

"We will put your stuff in your room then!" and before you could say anything your bags had been picked up and the pair ran into the house. You could hear Blueberry call out to the house that 'she's here!'

Now that you were alone at the front door, you took out a small notebook and wrote down a few things.

_Papyrus and Blue seem eager_

_Personal Space might be an issue_

_Add a lock to the bedroom door if one is not present._

With all your notes taken you made your phone call. The conversation with Toriel lasted for only a minute at most. There was an apology and a promise to speak to Sans, it seems Sans hadn't told Toriel that there was going to be additional people, there hadn't been a written contract so they agree to work up a new one and discuss it later.

For right now you had another pressing matter to attend too. The house was silent went you entered and looked around the room. You were slightly worried about how long it was taking Papyrus and Blueberry to come back from dropping off your stuff. They might actually be putting everything away, which if true meant you really needed to work on boundaries with those two.

There was a movement on top of the stairs and looking up you see another tall skeleton. He has a similar appearance to Papyrus but wore a dark hoodie, he was also wearing what appeared to be braces. You made an attempted to greet him but he disappeared once you took a step. Seeing him disappear you were a bit surprised your first thought went to your note about a lock. Would it even matter if they could teleport? The door behind you slammed shut and it startled you making you turn to look behind you. There stood another short skeleton, shorter than blueberry but with twice the anger.

"Don't go near my brother human." The word human was said with such spite it threw you off. "This will be the only warning you get." With that, the short little skeleton marched his way up the stairs.

So far you have seen four of the skeletons. You added to your notes while you wait for Papyrus and Blue to return.

_Unknown skellies. Ask Papyrus or Blueberry for names._

_Tall boy teleportation. Shy?_

_Short boy protective, untrusting. _

_Brothers?_

_Keep an eye out for short boy. The threat seemed legit._

Once as you put away your notebook did you spot Blueberry leaving a room. It must be the room they set up for you. He spotted you and waved you up before disappearing into the room. Might as well see what they did.


	2. Chapter 2

It turns out you were correct in your assumption about what they were up to. By the time you got up to your room, everything had already been put away. You spotted the largest of the bags put neatly away into the closet while the others, you assume, were inside it.

Personal invasion aside the room was actually quite nice, the bed was against the left wall with one nightstand next to it. Next to it, next to the window that showed the backyard, was a desk you could work at, right above it was a corkboard. Across from the bed on the right side of the wall was a dresser with a mirror on top.

Papyrus and Blue were standing in front of you as you surveyed the room. Both of them were smiling, waiting for your reaction to their deed. It was a sweet gesture, but it showed a clear lack of boundaries and a bit overzealous. If it had been anyone else, instead of these two skeletons, you would have been pretty mad. Except, it was hard to be mad at these two who only had good intentions, plus it wouldn't have been effective.

You took a second to think about what you should say. "The room looks great you two, thank you. I know your heart is in the right place but I see you put away my things for me. There were things in there that I would have rather put away myself." Both Blue and Papyrus, to their credit, both looked a bit embarrassed, actually, they were both blushing. Blue, as is his namesake, was blushing blue but Papyrus has an orange tint to his. Interesting. It was quite clear though they knew exactly what you meant.

Blue was the first one to speak up, he was looking down at the ground, almost like a child who was being scolded. "We just wanted to help." You could hear the pout in his voice, how old was he? You didn't have any information on him, only Papyrus and Sans, so he and the others were still complete mysteries. There was no way he was a kid though, despite the act he put on.

"I know and, while it was sweet of you, personal boundaries will be something we will be working on while I'm here." Blue must have realized he wasn't in trouble because he looked back up at you smiling. Cheeky.

"How long will you be here?" Good question, you and Toriel hadn't actually set up a time limit. With your other clients, you just stayed for as long as they needed you too. When they were used to humans and could integrate into society easy enough that was your clue to leave. With eight skeletons to work with, you know that you were going to be here a lot longer than with past clients.

"Until you no longer need me? I suppose I'll be here until everyone is more comfortable around humans."

Blues eyes turned to stars when you said that and not even figuratively, literally, it was quite impressive actually. He leaned forward and in a low voice he whispered. "Are you Mary Poppins?"

That was not at all what you were expecting. That was not a comparison you had ever expected and you couldn't stop the laughter that came from hearing that. It was low at first but it built up until you were holding your sides in laughter. When you started to calm down again you spoke up."I wasn't expecting that Blue. You kinda caught me off guard."

Blue stuck his tongue out at you which just started you laughing again, Paps was hiding his laughter behind his hands and after a bit, Blue laughed too.

It took a couple of minutes before everyone calmed down again and the conversation could continue. "Toriel told me a bit about Papyrus and Sans, but I don't know anything about anyone else here. Can I ask how old you are Blue?"

"You just did. I'm twenty-five." Older than Papyrus, who you learned was twenty-two, but younger than Sans, who was twenty-nine. "There's also Edge, he's my age. The oldest out of all of us is Wine, he's like thirty, I think?" He looked over at Papyrus questioningly and got a nod in response.

You took a mental note to write down the new information you received. That was two new names thrown your way, but strange ones. "Wine and Edge? Those can't be real names." There were just too strange to be real, not that blueberry was anywhere close to normal as you thought about it plus Stretch was also a strange name.

There was a quick glance between the two of them before they shrugged. It seemed you weren't getting any response so you continued the conversation forward onward. You wondered if the two you had met before were either one of the two mentioned.

"I kind of met two of the others. One was a tall guy, shy, he teleported away before I could even say hello. The other one was shorter, he also told me to stay away from his brother. Do you know their names?"

Papyrus was the one who answered this time. "Sounds like Wine and his brother Coffee. Coffee is quiet and tends to keep to himself, he doesn't really talk to anyone. Whenever he wants to talk to anyone he writes it in his notebook and just has his brother relay the info to us. Wine is super protective over him and, well." There was a bit of silence. "I believe he isn't quite fond of humans, so just be more cautious around him."

It was strange to see the skeleton who had been so bubbly become serious. You were right with your first impression though, the threat had been legit. Papyrus smiled then, and everything got a bit lighter, as you are pulled out of your thoughts.

"We'll let you get situated with your new space since it's time for breakfast! We'll call you when it's ready." Before you could say anything they were out the door. Technically you were supposed to buy your own food, but they just seemed so excited about it, one meal wouldn't hurt. You take out your notebook and wrote down what you have learned.

_Tall Boy is Coffee, Shy. Talks thru his brother and notebook. First step, befriend. First obstacle, Wine._

_Short Boy is Wine, older than everyone else. 30ish? Hatred for humans. Need to help prove humans aren't all bad and can be trusted._

_There is a skeleton named Edge, have not met. Same age as Blue._

_Strange names Edge, Coffee, Wine, Blue, Stretch. They sound more like nicknames then real ones. _

_Blue can turn his eye lights into stars, it's cute but strange, can the others?_

You close the notebook and sigh, this was going to be quite a difficult task ahead of you. You were going to have your work cut out for you with this group and you were pretty sure the job would have been a lot easier if it was just Papyrus and Sans even if Sans hadn't appeared yet. With your notes done you closed the notebook and looked around the room. It was a nice room, and you could see yourself staying here for a while. After a few minutes of searching, you were able to tell where Blue and Papyrus put everything away. With the search done though there was no need to stay in your room any longer. You couldn't take your job too easy, first day or not, besides everything was put away already so there was no need for you to stay cooped up, you walked out into the hallway, and closed the door you were just locking the door when a skeleton hand appeared next to your shoulder.

"Well now, what a surprise. A human huh? In this house? You lost toots?" Toots? Who even uses that word nowadays? You turned and come face to face with, well, another skeleton but one that you hadn't seen before. Similar in stature to blue but looked almost completely different. Where Blue had a soft face with big blue eyes this one had sharper features and red eyes. He had a set of fangs and you could see chips and scratches in his bones. There was such a difference between him, Blue and Papyrus it kinda surprised you. The new skeleton raised his eye ridge at you. "You just going to stare at me or are you going to answer me?"

It was at this point you realize that the two of you had been just standing there for the last minute in silence so you introduced yourself. "To answer your question, no I am not lost. I am an emotional support human hired by Queen Toriel to help Papyrus and Sans get more used to dealing with humans. We weren't expecting so many skeletons but I am here to work and help everyone get more comfortable with living on the surface. Who are you?"

"They call me Red." He looks at you more closely before smiling. "Help us huh? I got something you can 'help' me with." Oh great, a pervert. You scooted out from between him and your door staring him down.

"I would stop that train of thought if I were you, that's not why I'm here." He looked over at you before standing up straight again.

"Well doesn't that make it more fun? The others don't have to know what we do after the lights turn off." Major pervert.

"I'm not interested in that sort of thing." Red took a step closer to you and it looked like he was about to say something when the front door opened and slammed shut causing both you and Red to look towards the front door. There stood a skeleton similar in stature to Papyrus but, like Red was to Blue, he was a lot harsher in appearance. "Red what are you doing in the house, I thought you were helping those other two jokers in the basement."

Red moves away from you and leans on the balcony railing to look down towards the other skeleton. "They kicked me out Boss, didn't like hearing a different opinion, they rather jerk each others egos than hear any opposite opinions."

Boss glared and you hear him mumble something to himself but you weren't able to tell what he was saying before he left heading towards the kitchen. Red turned his attention back to you. "Not interested huh? Is it because I'm a monster?" You rather be done with this conversation but Red had continued on like 'Boss' hadn't interrupted him.

"No, I'm just not interested in it." Red opened his mouth again but a glare from you made him stop and glare.

"Fine then, I can get anyone I want anywhere and anytime. So it's your loss, not mine." He headed down the hall and walked into a room two doors down from you, slamming the door behind him as he entered. Well, that's going to be fun when you have to deal with it. In some sense, he was like Blue and Papyrus, he had issues with boundaries even if it was in a different way.

You shake your head and continue to head down the stairs. You smile when you see Blue and Papyrus with the skeleton who Red had referred to as Boss. The new skeleton looked over at you as you walk into the kitchen and frowned, not too happy to see you it seemed. "What do you want human."

"Edge," Ah so this was Edge then. "be nice, they are here to help us get used to humans," Blue said before turning his attention to you. "Hello human! Breakfast is almost ready." Edge balked at this comment.

"I am not feeding the human, aren't they supposed to fend for themselves?" Edge was right, that was part of the contract but that meant he read it, right? Edge didn't seem surprised, like Red had been, with your arrival so maybe he had.

Papyrus nodded. "The agreement was that they would buy their own groceries but we wanted to welcome them with a meal. After all, the easiest way to a human is through their stomach." That wasn't quite the quote but it worked for what he meant.

Edge growled, he actually growled, before turning his attention back to you. "I don't like you, watch yourself." He then turned back to his cooking. His statement didn't spark the same concern that Wine had in you so you decided to stay, it was interesting to see the three of them work together.

You took a seat at the table and, after a few minutes of observing, took out your notebook.

_Edge, Red also calls him Boss, doesn't like humans but doesn't seem to be the same extent as Wine. Seems more mature than others. Are he and Blue really the same age?_

_Red is a pervert, doesn't seem to understand boundaries but will take no even if he throws a tantrum afterward._

This was going to be a lot of work, and you hadn't even met all the skeletons yet, only two were left, Stretch and Sans. Wherever they are.


End file.
